csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Cornwall Capp (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = |household = Capp Family |roommates = Bianca Monty, Regan Capp, Kent Capp, Antonia Capp, Stacey Monty |play = Playable |neighbour = Veronaville }} Cornwall Capp is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Veronaville. He is the son of the late Hamlet and Tobea Dane, the husband of Regan Capp, and the father of Antonia Capp. Cornwall is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 20 days from being an Elder. To many players it is clear that at the start of the game Cornwall and Regan were not in love, and according to their Memories, they never have been. Because of this, some players believe that their Marriage was probably arranged. Judging by Cornwall's pre-set biography and aspiration, he probably only married Regan for her financial status and her family's power and job. Their family description says that Cornwall and Regan are preoccupied with their careers, though it is obvious that they are both unemployed at the start of the game. According to Cornwall's pre-set biography, he was once employed but he got fired. However he has no memory of him ever getting a job. Their pre-written suggestions clearly contradict the events in my gameplay. Cornwall and his wife and his brother in-law had just moved into a cheap house in Veronaville, I moved them into a more expensive house - 267 Avon Avenue - once I increased their economic status with Motherlode. Cornwall and Regan quickly added romance to their Relationship. Roughly two thirds of autonomous interactions they did were romantic. Obviously they didn't care that their marriage had gone off to a poor start, and they certainly didn't care for their pre-written backstories. Turns out they wanted to be romantic for the sake of their marriage. Soon Regan's sworn enemy Bianca Monty joined the family by marrying her brother Kent. For some reason when Bianca joined the family, Cornwall's relationship flags to Bianca were unset and reset, so he no longer held a grudge against her. Cornwall's wife however began to terrorise her now sister in-law - only stopping her violent behaviour after her brother firmly stood up to her. Cornwall who had lost interest in the feud ages ago, in favour of earning Simoleons, was not interested in backing his wife up. In spite of everything Regan and Bianca had been through, they eventually became good friends. For the first time since playing the Sims 2, Cornwall's request for Sex was rejected by Regan but she later agreed. Cornwall and Regan gave birth to a daughter - Antonia Capp. She is a Pleasure Sim who works in the Culinary Career. Later that same day Bianca and Kent gave birth to their child, another daughter - Stacey Monty. Cornwall has become employed in the Business Career, starting off as an Executive Assistant. He is currently rising through the ranks to becoming a Business Tycoon. Some perfect ways to describe Cornwall in my player stories would be ("A guy who doesn't give a thought to anything except swimming in cash, and his wife"), ("The guy who wants to spend his life in a simoleon spa"), or ("The guy whose life ambition is to build a mountain out of simoleons"). Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Cornwall's wife's older sister Goneril Capp was the official matriarch of the Capp family. Cornwall, wanting the best for his wife, tried to discredit Goneril and have Regan become the legal matriarch instead. But Cornwall's best interests were not taken into consideration, nor were his demands to make Regan the head of government instead of Goneril. *He is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "senior figure". This is due to his clothing and facial hair. *The headshot of Cornwall that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. The shoulders are down instead of up, and the textures are a lot more detailed. The image is closer to what Cornwall actually looks like in-game. *Demi Love was one of the Sims who welcomed Cornwall, Regan and Kent to the neighbourhood. Like most Sims with two or three nice points, Demi proved no exception to being nasty and abusive towards strangers. She constantly picked fights with other members of the welcome wagon, and Sims passing by. When Demi pushed Cornwall to his limit, they got into three fights - Demi won the first one, and Cornwall the second and third - thus declaring himself the 'winner'. *Despite being self-absorbed and money hungry, I consider Cornwall to be a "neutral" character. This is because he is not very active in the Capp/Monty feud when comparing him to other Capps - like Albany and Consort. *I don't deny that Cornwall is an antagonist, but only having one enemy - Patrizio Monty has led me to question whether he is as abusive as the Capps that are feuding with four or five Montys. Cornwall is clearly a greedy businessman, but in my player stories he seems to be more laid back. However, due to his obsession with wealth, he did not officially finish up as a "good" character. *Despite being voiced by Stephen Kearin, when I first began writing down the voice actors for the base game playable Sims, I erroneously wrote David Boat down as Cornwall's voice actor. This mistake was fixed as I became more familiar with the individual Adult Sim voices. *Despite being a Fortune Sim, Cornwall has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity, or possibly even a Knowledge Sim. I will give him the Popularity secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon)